the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
As a member of this site, you are expected to maintain compliance with the rules and guidelines listed here. Failure to do so will result in severe punishments. Be Courteous of Others * Do not attack, flame, impersonate, be rude/aggressive or insult any individuals on this site. Attacks against others are not allowed here or in DMs. * Do not post anything that is discriminatory in nature. This includes posts that incite discrimination against a person/group because of gender, ethnicity, race or beliefs. * Mild language is allowed, but excessive vulgarity isn't. * Do not purposely interrupt conversations or be intentionally annoying to other people. Antisocial, abusive or unruly behavior is not tolerated. * Don't make other people feel uncomfortable. Some people are sensitive to certain topics, so it's best to not bring it up further. Keep it to yourself. * Don't make or post jokes/puns/memes about mental disabilities or illnesses, including autism or depression. They are serious conditions. * Do not have a large percentage of your posts that are only negative rants. This is a form of trolling and incites more flaming and abusive posts. * Controversial or political topics are not allowed here. Keep such topics out of the server channels, as this can be a form of unintentional trolling. Keep The Site Clean * Do not discuss or post links that contain or reference profane, defamatory, infringing, obscene, indecent or unlawful topics, names, material or information. * Do not post any images or links containing or referencing pornography. This is grounds for an immediate permanent ban without warning. * Do not spam. Spam includes but not limited to commercial posts, petitions, and posts containing all-caps. * Do not discuss topics that are not related to or the specific article, blog, or forum you’re in. * Do not troll in this server. Trolling will lead to an instant permanent ban, especially if you participate in a raid to intentionally break the rules. * Do not leak private messages unless an administrator or moderator requires evidence of rule-breaking. * Off-topic comments, repetitive spamming, low-effort memes, crude rants, non-constructive complaints, and similar posting habits are not allowed. * Do not start any comparison, advertising, selling, trying to buy, trading, begging for, “sign petition” threads, or solicit information from users. Remember To Report Any Suspicious Activities * Contact an administrator or moderator via messages if you spot one or more posts that do not abide to the guidelines listed here. * Do not message admins or moderators for any other reason. This will be considered an abuse. * If admins or moderators are not available, contact the owner for assistance. * Do not engage users who are trolling. Instead, report them to a moderator. Remember, if someone else is breaking rules, it does not permit more rule breaking. * Defending yourself isn't an excuse to make if you're handling a troll. Leave it to the moderators and administrators. They will take it from here. * Raiding is not tolerated in this server. When raids occur, the server will be investigated for any suspicious actions. * Remember to report any suspicious links to wiki staff. Admins and moderators will notify the server if one has been reported. Bots are also included. * If you suspect admin abuse, or you have been wrongfully punished, private message another administrator and they will bring it to the owner's attention. * Do not impersonate as an admin. Doing so will result in an immediate permanent ban without warning. Moderation * You remain solely responsible for the content of your messages on this site. You assume all responsibility from your posts, even if it was by someone else. * Do not repost content a moderator has removed or post about moderation decisions. Doing so will extend your punishment length. * If you have concerns or questions about a moderation decision, please private message the applicable moderator. * Do not create or use multiple accounts. Each person is allowed one account only. Alternate accounts will be permanently banned, as well as the offender. * Do not delete evidence after being warned. Doing so will extend your punishment length. * We are watching. No matter which article, blog, or forum you're in, all of your actions are constantly monitored by our site staff. We will know if you decide to disobey. * You are expected to maintain compliance with the rules and guidelines listed here. Failure to do so will result in harsh punishments to be taken. * If you wish to report someone by sharing their private messages, do not censor their names or profile pictures. Doing so will place you as complicit to their offense. Strike System IMPORTANT NOTE: Depending on the severity of the offense, a strike may be skipped, and the offender may be given a more harsh punishment. Vandalism will lead to an instant permanent ban. First Strike * The First Strike leads to an official warning or temporary admin surveillance. ** The warning lasts for 24 hours (Or more depending on the severity of the offense). ** Admin surveillance on the First Strike lasts for 2 weeks (Or more depending on the severity of the offense). Second Strike * The Second Strike leads to a temporary ban or permanent admin surveillance. ** The temporary ban lasts for a week (Or more depending on the severity of the offense). ** Your privileges to communicate with others via chat or messages are restricted for 24 hours. ** After the Second Strike, admin surveillance becomes permanent. Third Strike * The last and final strike for when the offender goes too far. The Third Strike leads to a permanent site ban. ** Permanent bans cannot be revoked after the Third Strike, unless an appeal has been made. Category:CommunityCategory:Community